


Naruto: PPGZ

by Fersowx



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fersowx/pseuds/Fersowx
Summary: Después de unos momentos de inconciencia, Naruto habré los ojos solo para darse cuenta que ya no esta en donde debería.
Kudos: 2





	1. Llegada (Parte I)

**Author's Note:**

> En estos días en los que no se puede hacer nada, he mirado muchas caricaturas y animes. 
> 
> Entre ellos estaba PPGZ y a pesar de lo que algunos digan a mi me gusto esta serie. Y como soy también un gran fanático del anime Naruto, se me dio la idea de hacer un crossover con estos dos. Y bueno aquí esta.
> 
> Esta es mi primera vez en esta plataforma, por lo que aun estoy aprendiendo que debo de hacer. Así que tengan algo de paciencia si es que me equivoco. Espero que disfruten del prologo.
> 
> También publicare otras historias con diferentes tipos de crossover aunque siempre teniendo como principal Naruto, Overlord y otros pocos mas.

Con un sentimiento incomodo recorriendo en su nuca. Un sentimiento similar a el de ser pellizcado. Sus ojos temblaron y sus parpados también, aquel sentimiento incomodo fue propagándose por todo su cuerpo, era molesto.

Al momento de levantar ambos parpados. Una vista diferente al que el esperaba fue puesta ante el.

Un cielo completamente celeste si nubes que la bloquearan, el sol el cual acompañaba el cielo estaba en completamente visible.

La brisa suave y cálida del viento toco su cara. Su cabello dorado se movía al ritmo del viento. Su chándal al igual que su cabello se movía debido a este.

Naruto Uzumaki temblorosamente levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se movieron en todas las direcciones posibles para poder saber en donde estaba.

A pesar de estar a una distancia relativamente larga, el pudo sentir pequeños rastros de vida moviéndose de un lugar a otro, eran personas. Pero estas tenían cosas que le hacia dudar si lo eran en realidad, porque estos no tenían ningún rastro de chakra. El encontrar a alguien así en las naciones elementales podría considerarse raro ya que casi todas las personas poseían chakra, pero ahora el se encontraba sintiendo a una montón de rastros de vida los cuales no poseían ningún gramo de esto. Eso era imposible.

“¿Que demonios paso?” Un murmuro por su parte fue la única cosa que podía decir en su situación.

Con su observación previa, el podía decir que se encontraba en un pequeño parque. Los arboles ordenados perfectamente para que decoren el sendero el cual era claramente visible. Los banquillos para descansar los cuales también estaban acomodados en el sendero y a la distancia algunas personas caminando. Todo daba la imagen de un parque.

“¿Que son esos edificios gigantes?” Una tono de sorpresa escapo de esa pregunta. Cerca del parque en el que estaba había una gran cantidad de edificios gigantes.

A pesar de haber estado en lugares donde las estructuras de los edificios alcanzaban alturas gigantes, lo que tenia en frente de el era claramente superior a lo que haya visto anteriormente. Cada edificio parecía tocar el cielo, aunque tal vez decir tal declaración sea una exageración, el sentimiento que le provocaba ver tales estructuras le provocaba pensar eso.

!!!!

P ero tan rápido como el sentimiento de sorpresa de ver cosas nuevas lo invadió, este rápidamente fue cambiado por pánico.

“¿Donde estoy?” De lo que puede recordar de sus viajes por las naciones elementales, esta estructuras claramente no pertenecían a ninguna aldea a la que el haya estado y tampoco recuerda un lugar en donde todos sus habitantes no poseyeran chakra. Sea en donde se encuentre el no sabia donde estaba.

Lentamente movió sus piernas para poder levantarse del césped en el que se encontraba sentado. Se puso de pie en toda su altura, pero al momento en el que se había levantado un sentimiento de mareo le invadió, sus piernas le temblaron y se inclino hacia adelante. Casi estrellando con el césped, pero al momento de la caída uso sus rodillas y sus manos para poder evitar el golpear su rostro contra el suelo. Sus piernas aun seguían temblando y uno que otro jadeo de cansancio escapaba de su boca.

Cada miembro de su cuerpo se sentía entumecido; Cada movimiento de estos se sentía débil y difícil. Era como si su cuerpo hubiera olvidado el como poder moverlos en primer lugar.

“¿Que me pasa?” Naruto había revisado su cuerpo en el momento en el que levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo y no había ninguna herida o problema en su cuerpo. Lo único que encontró fue que su chándal estaba ligeramente sucio, pero nada mas. Físicamente su cuerpo no debería de presentar ningún problema, pero aquí esta, una situación en la que inexplicablemente su cuerpo no quiere responder como el quiere. Tal vez sea porque estaba exhausto. Aquella idea no sonaba tan descabellada entre mas pensaba en su situación, podría ser posible que sea lo que fuere que le haya enviado a este lugar provoco dificultades en su cuerpo.

!!!

Ante la idea de tener dificultades en su cuerpo, una imagen de cierto zorro apareció en su cabeza. Se había olvidado de que Kurama estaba con el.

“…”

Sin pensarlo un segundo, uso lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza para poder acomodarse en el tronco de un árbol usándolo para poder acomodar su espalda. Después de todo el esfuerzo procedió a cerrar los ojos y poder concentrarse para poder hablar con su compañero gruñón.

“…”

L os segundos pasaban rápidamente, pero el no pudo sentir a su compañero. Era como si simplemente no estuviera, como si nunca hubiera estado en un comienzo. Los segundos pasaron a convertirse en minutos y del pánico este paso a ser desesperación, pero antes de que el dejara de intentara sentir a su compañero, pudo sentir débilmente la presencia de este. Era un rastro débil, pero ahí estaba, como si de una gran llama este fuera reducido a solo una chispa.

Kurama estaba en el mismo estado que estaba Naruto.

Abriendo sus ojos otra vez.  A hora sabia que su compañero necesitaba tiempo para poder recuperarse al igual que el.

Pensando en todo sus problemas, era difícil el pensar en que hacer para poder regresar a casa. Su estado actual era delicado al igual que su compañero, ambos necesitaban un tiempo para poder recuperarse; Su ubicación era desconocida para el o para su grupo en caso de que estuvieran buscándolo. Prácticamente estaba solo en un lugar desconocido.

“Porque este tipo de cosas siempre terminan sucediéndome.” Con unas palabras en tono de burla hacia su situación, el dio una leve sonrisa. Por ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer y el sentirse triste no arreglara nada, lo mejor seria descarar un poco para poder recuperarse lo suficiente como para que pudiera moverse sin ningún inconveniente.

“Muy bien, por ahora dormir es la mejor opción.”

Acomodándose mejor en el tronco del árbol. Cerro los ojos con el fin de poder dormir una cómoda siesta. Y a pesar de que podría se considerado peligroso el dormir en un lugar desconocido, el podía decir que las personas a su alrededor no parecían representar ningún peligro y que estos lo estaban ignorando, tal vez es algo común ver una personas descansando en un árbol. Sin ningún tipo de problema que representara un peligro para el. Naruto se durmió.

Después de todo que es lo peor que puede pasar en su pequeño momento de inconsciencia.

**I**

Con el día tranquila y las clases terminadas. Momoko Akatsutsumi camino alegremente con una bolsa de plástico en sus manos por el parque que se encontraba de camino hacia su casa. Hoy había sido un excelente día, ha visto algunos chicos guapos en su entrenamiento para sus respectivos clubes e incluso había conseguido comprar algunos dulces de su tienda favorita.

Con la imagen de los chicos en su cabeza un sentimiento de hambre invadió su estomago. Miro uno de los banquillos sin ocupar y procedió a dirigirse a este.

“Una barra de chocolate sera un buen comienzo para calmar esta hambre.”

Con aquellas palabras dichas, ella saco una gran barra de chocolate de la bolsa de plástico. Al sacarlo de su envoltorio una fragancia dulce invadió su nariz, la mezcla de los diferente ingredientes, mas el azúcar, creaban un olor que era practicante irresistible para ella.

“Glup”

Tragándose la saliva que se producía en su boca debió a el chocolate. Ella no lo pensó mas, acercando rápidamente el dulce hacia su boca. Iba a disfrutar de esto.

!!!

Pero antes de que pudiera dar una mordida. Ella vio una niña la cual estaba jugando cerca de donde estaba. Si fuera solo eso Momoko no le hubiera tomado mucha importancia, pero a solo unos metros de distancia dirigiéndose hacia dicha niña había una luz resplandeciente de color blanco que se dirigía directamente a ella. Era como una meteorito.

Mirando hacia todas las direcciones ella no pudo ver a nadie al cual pedir ayuda, no había ningún adulto o policía. Igual el pensar en pedir ayuda en esta situación seria algo muy tonto. La niña ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del meteorito que se dirigía hacia ella y el tiempo era demasiado corto como para pedir ayuda de un adulto.

“¡Cuidado!”

Ahora mismo su cuerpo reacciono de manera inconsciente. Ella sabia que era una locura lo que estaba haciendo. Soltando bruscamente la bolsa de plástico que llevaba, ella se levanto del banquillo y procedió a correr a donde se encontraba la niña.

“...”

El silencio invadió sus oídos y sus ojos solo estaba en puestos en la niña y el meteorito que se acercaba a esta.  No había suficiente tiempo como para empujarla. Una solo idea paso por su cabeza en ese momento. Pero aun así no estaba seguro de ello, el solo pensarlo la idea de hacerlo la aterraba.

“Maldición”

Sacando su cabeza aquella imagen de lo que le pasaría. Momoko decidió el continuar con la idea. No importaba lo que le pasara, si con ello podía salvar a una niña entonces que así sea.

Ante la situación de peligrosa, el tiempo parecía volverse mas lento. Ella podía ver como la niña se había dado cuenta de la extraña luz blanca, pero esta no se movió ni un solo centímetro de donde estaba. Tal vez era el miedo o la sorpresa. Momoko no lo sabia, pero tampoco le interesaba saber la respuesta.

En lo que fueron solo unos segundos de correr, aunque para ella fueron como una eternidad. Momoko se puso delante de la niña y la abrazo de forma que esta no fuera lastimada.

“…”

Pasaron los segundos sin que nadie dijera nada y el silencio era lo único presente.

Momoko no quiso pensar en lo que iba a suceder, al fin y al cabo ella ya lo había hecho. No había vuelta atrás. A pesar de no poder ver la luz blanca debido a la posición en la que estaba, ella sabia que debía de estar a unos centímetros de ella, después de todo sus ojos estaban segados por dicha luz.

!!!

Lo sintió, el sentimiento de algo tocándola. Era seguro la luz blanca. Pero tan rápido como lo sintió este sentimiento desapareció. Un momento de inconsciencia paso, aunque este también se sentía extraño, era como si su cuerpo estuviera en movimiento, pero que no fuera debido a sus ordenes. Todo su cuerpo estaba actuando de manera independiente y ella no podía evitarlo, solo podía ver sentir lo que este hacia. Y aun así…

¿Porque estaba haciendo algunas poses?

Por alguna razón su cuerpo estaba haciendo algunas poses extrañas y su ropa había cambiado. Era extraño. Aunque no le molestaba para nada que su cuerpo estuviera haciendo movimientos extraños y que por alguna razón ropa haya desaparecido y estuviera siendo remplazada por otra que aparecía de la nada y de manera instantánea, como si de magia se tratara. El sentimiento de extrañeza estaba rondando por su cabeza.

¿Que estaba sucediendo?

Antes de que pudiera pensar mas en el asunto, el sentimiento de inconsciencia se detuvo. Y con ello recupero el control de su cuerpo. Parpadeando unas cuantas veces, Momoko se quedo quieta en donde estaba. Ella no sabia que le había pasado, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo se sentía muy bien, como si una gran cantidad de energía la invadiera. Pero aun así seguía sin entender nada.

“¿Que esta sucediendo aquí? Sera mejor que alguien de una explicación.”

Sin esperar una respuesta a su pregunta. Momoko volvió a mirar a la niña que había protegido. Sin contar con el hecho de que parecía algo asustada, ella esta completamente bien.

“¿Te encuentras bien?”

Dándole unas palabras suaves a la niña. Momoko no quería asustarla mas de lo que ya estaba, así que el hablar de manera tranquila y amigable era la mejor opción.

“…”

Pero a pesar de su intento de hablarle, ella aun seguía asustada. Eso no era bueno.

Mirando a su alrededor en un intento de encontrar algo con que alegrarla, ella noto que tenia sujetando algo en su mano. Era un yo-yo.  Era algo nuevo, tal vez debido a la sorpresa de lo que le haya pasado o el solo concentrarse en su cuerpo en lugar de lo que sea que haya aparecido en su mano.

Al fin y al cabo el yo-yo que estaba sosteniendo en su mano tenia una apariencia común, su color era similar a la ropa que estaba vistiendo.  Mirando mas detenidamente lo que estaba sosteniendo, ella noto cierta conexión con esta. Era extra ella a pesar de haber jugado una que otra vez con un yo-yo ella nunca había experimentado este tipo de sentimiento. Podría decirse que se sentía como si fuera otra extremidad de ella.

“Tal vez.”

Mirando otra vez a la niña y de nuevo al yo-yo. Una idea paso por su cabeza. No sabia el porque pero por alguna razón sentía que podía usar el yo-yo y que podía hacerlo mejor de lo que lo había hecho antes.

“Hey pequeña mira esto.”

Tomando la atención de la niña, Momoko comenzó a hacer movimientos de yo-yo que había visto en algunos videos por internet y la televisión.  A pesar de no tener idea de lo que iba a hacer, su cuerpo se movió de manera instintiva, como si ya hubiera hecho esto un millón de veces.

!!!

Tanto Momoko, como la niña se impresionaron por los movimientos que hacia el yo-yo. Era algo impresionante. Era un espectáculo que enorgulleció, pero a la vez hizo dudar a Momoko.

“Eres muy buena.”

Las palabras de la niña solo agregaron mas dudas a la cabeza de Momoko.

“Nunca fui tan buena con el yo-yo”

¿Como podía tener tales habilidades con el yo-yo? ¿Que le había pasado? ¿Que fue lo que le hizo ese rayo de luz blanco?… Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza y parecía que estos solo se acumulaban.

Tal vez algo complicado le haya ocurrido…

“Ahhhh!!”

“Ahhhh!!”

“Ahhhh!!”

“Ahhhh!!”

Ante de que pudiera pensar mas en el asunto una gran cantidad de gritos fueron escuchados. Mirando el lugar por donde provino los gritos, ella pudo ver un tumulto de personas corriendo asustadas por las calles que rodeaban el parque. Todos parecían como si estuvieran corriendo por sus vidas.

De entre el tumulto una persona se separo de ellos y se dirigió en donde ella y la niña estaban. Por su rostro asustado y su respiración entrecortada debido a que debió de haber estado corriendo un buen tiempo, era seguro decir que no traería buenas noticias.

“Alguien a soltado a los animales!!!”

Con un grito que podía ser escuchado por todo el parque. La persona que se dirigió a ella, se llevo a la niña que acababa de calmar,  tal vez la llevaría a algún lugar seguro. Después de unos segundos  desconcertantes debido a lo que estaba ocurriendo, muchas personas empezaron a tomar el parque como un camino para poder escapar.

“Grrr!!”

Mientras veía pasar el tumulto de personas hasta desaparecer en la distancia. Un animal el cual no debería de estar en un parque o en algún lugar de circulación publica, apareció. Era un león.

Al ver tal animal, el cual le estaba gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes afilados, provoco pánico en ella. Daba mucho miedo el encontrarse con animales como los perros que te gruñían o algunos insectos, así que el encontrase con un animal salvaje el cual no debería estar libre en frente de personas era mas que ella estaba preparada.

“Ahhh!”

Similar a como le sucedió con la niña, su cuerpo se movió de manera inconsciente.  Levantando de manera rápida en el que llevaba el yo-yo, esta acción provoco que la cuerda del objeto se alargara y se sujetara de una de la ramas de un árbol el cual estaba cerca. Y con un ligero movimiento de sus dedos, ella fue atraída en donde estaba el disco del yo-yo.

A  pesar de ser una simple cuerda delgada, este parecía soportar muy bien su peso. No era como si estuviera diciendo que fuera obesa, pero es cierto que una simple cuerda de un yo-yo no resistiría el peso de su cuerpo, este debería de haberse roto. Pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, ademas incluso este estaba funcionando como un soporte y la estaba subiendo de manera automática.

“Es extraño”

Ya encima de la rama del árbol, Momoko solo pudo pensar en lo extraño que se estaba volviendo su día.

“…”

Mirando hacia abajo, ella pudo ver a una gran cantidad de animales los cuales estaban rondando en parque tranquilamente. Lo que fue un lugar tranquilo ahora esta infestado de animales de lo que parecían provenir del zoológico que se encontraba cerca de donde se encontraba.

“Parece ser que algo o alguien a provocado que los animales escaparan del zoológico.”

A pesar de lo peligroso de la situación, no había ningún problema con los animales. Estos solo estaban ocupando todo el parque sin ocasionar ningún problema. Tal vez solo se estaban relajando.

“…”

Sin ninguna idea que llegara a su cabeza, Momoko se quedo quita en la rama del árbol. Al fin y al cabo este tipo de situación era mejor que lo arreglen unos profesionales,  si ella se metía e intentaba algo,  es muy probable que termine empeorando en vez de mejorar el problema.

“Supongo que esperare a que el control del zoológico se encargue de esto.”

C on esa simple idea, Momoko decidió no hacer nada.

“…”

!!!

En lo que fueron unos segundos de tranquilidad, un sonido atrajo su atención. Eran pisadas, pero estas parecían apresuradas como si la persona que estaba haciendo estos sonidos estuviera corriendo. Pero eso era extraño ya que los pasos se estaban acercando. Es difícil creer que alguien se acerque a un parque el cual esta repleto de animales peligrosos.

“…”

Moviendo ligeramente su cuello en dirección en donde escucho el sonido, Momoko noto a lo que parecía ser una especie de mono alto, el cual usaba una ropa de una sola pieza color morado.

“Quien es el.”

Tal mono se acercaba rápidamente en donde ella estaba, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su ubicación, pero que por alguna razón se dirigía hacia ella.

Siguiendo los movimientos del mono, este se detuvo justo debajo de ella, parecía estar olfateando algo a su alrededor. Momoko estaba ligeramente incomoda, tal vez eso la había olido y comenzaría a atacarla o algo así. Pero para buena suerte de ella, lo que el mono al final hizo fue acercarse al león que la había asustado con anterioridad.

“…”

El mono se acerco al león hasta el punto en que solo estaban a unos centímetros de distancia.

!!!

Ante sus ojos el mono abrió la boca del  león con sus manos. Era un acto increíble de ver, no solo el hecho de abrir por la fuerza la mandíbula del león, sino también la falta de miedo al hacerlo.  El mono que tenia en frente de sus ojos claramente no era uno común.

C ontinuando con su observación, el mono agarro algo de la boca del  león. Era una galleta rellena.

Al ver tal delicia en las manos de otro, un sonido se produjo en el estomago de Momoko, tenia hambre. Si no mal recordaba ella nunca a comido ni un solo dulce de los que compro.

Unos sentimientos mezclados la invadieron la mente de Momoko. Ya sea su miedo o cautele todo eso quedo fuera de su cabeza, ella ahora solo pensaba en comer lo que no pudo en un comienzo.

“Oye!!”

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo mas Momoko se acerco a donde estaba el mono.

* * *

Era un sueño placentero. El pensamiento de Naruto al abrir los ojos era lo relajado que se encontraba después de lo que para el fueron unos días de sueño, pero que en realidad solo fueron no mas de una hora.

Al abrir los ojos y mirar el cielo, este no había cambiado mucho de lo que recordaba, tal vez un pequeño movimiento del sol y algunas nubes, pero nada mas que eso. El viento aun estaba pasando por su cuerpo y la sombra del árbol se hizo mas grande.

“!”

Antes de que pudiera prestar atención a lo que lo rodeaba un sonido de algún animal tomo su atención. A su Alrededor, todo el parque estaba invadido por diferentes animales, a pesar de haber uno que otro animal salvaje, estos parecían estar relajados, incluso parecían solo estar tomando un descanso al igual que el.

El ver a tantos animales, que en un comienzo no deberían de estar en un parque publico y los cuales no estaban en el momento en que decidió tomar una siesta, era extraño. ¿De donde vinieron esos animales? ¿Que sucedió mientras estaba dormido? ¿Como sucedió? Esas preguntas eran las que pasaban mientras veía toda la situación.

“…”

En un intento de mover su cuerpo lentamente, Naruto se dio cuenta de que no podía moverlo. Aun seguía en el mismo estado en el que se encontraba antes, a pesar de haber tomado un descanso, lo máximo que podía hacer era sus manos. Cada acción aparte de eso venia acompañado con un gran dolor por parte de sus extremidades y un cansancio severo.

“Supongo que aun debo de descansar un poco.”

A Naruto no le molestaba el continuar descansando un poco mas, si para poder buscar una forma para volver a casa era necesario descansar un día o dos entonces el lo haría. Todo lo que el podía hacer en este momento es continuar descansando hasta al menos llegar al punto en donde podría mover sus piernas para caminar y encontrar un mejor lugar para descansar.

“…”

Mirando a los animales que caminaban a su alrededor, Naruto se dio cuento de que estos no intentaban ni un solo intento en molestarlo o atacarlo. Todos parecían estar consiente de el, pero a la vez parecían ignorarlo. Aunque había un pequeño grupo de animales los cuales se acercaban a el solo para descansar cerca de donde estaba.

“…”

A Naruto no le molestaba el hecho de que los animales estuvieran empezando a juntarse cerca de el, después de todo su relación con la naturaleza era grande y posiblemente esa fuera la razón de que estos estuvieran acercándose a el. Tampoco es que le molestaran los animales en si, tal vez el no era un amante de ellos, pero aun así disfrutaba de su compañía.

“…”

Tomando un momento para acomodar sus pensamientos, Naruto simplemente se quedo quieto mirando a los animales en sus actividades, después de todo aun no podía hacer nada. Su conexión con Kurama aun seguía siendo débil y el no parecía poder comunicarse en lo mas mínimo.

Sin contar con los gruñidos o aullidos de los animales, el parque aun seguía siendo un lugar tranquilo.

“Oye!!”

Antes que pudiera penar en volver a dormir, Naruto escucho el grito de una chica no muy lejos de donde estaba, parecía que se encontraba en la otra punta del parque. El grito parecía tener un tono molesto. Posiblemente alguien haya provocado la ira de ella.

“¿Que esta sucediendo?”

Un cierto toque de curiosidad invadió a Naruto. El quería saber que estaba ocurriendo del otro lado del parque, pero no podía moverse. Pensando en diferente formas de llegar hacia donde se produjo ese grito, al final se rindió. Tal vez no fuera nada importante.

Después de ese pequeño momento decepcionante. Naruto simplemente miro al cielo. El no esperaba nada, pero si algo lo ayudara a poder moverse estaría mas que agradecido.

“También me gustaría saber donde estoy.”

Aunque su deseo mas grande era el encontrar una forma de volver a casa, el no podía evitar el querer también saber en donde se encontraba, el saber que sorpresas encontraría en donde sea que estuviese. Era emocionante.

“…”

Pero al final el no podía hacer nada, su condición le evitaba el moverse y el tiempo que estimo para que se encontrara en las condiciones mínimas tardaría un tiempo.

“…”

Mientras estaba en sus pensamientos, Naruto no noto como algo se acercaba a el.

Lentamente el objeto se acercaba.

Este solo estaba unos cientos de metros.

Este estaba a solo unos cien metros.

Este estaba a solo unos metros.

“¿Que?”

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Naruto fue goleado por algo de color negro.


	2. Llegada (Parte II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí esta el segundo capitulo.

** II **

Minutos antes de que Naruto fuera golpeado por un objeto que el  desconocía.

“…”

Una pelea que para Momoko le resultaba algo divertida. Lo que comenzó como una simple pelea en el parque, se convirtió en una lucha mas reñida la cual fue moviéndose hacia una zona comercial cerca de donde había comenzado todo.

Ya sea la emoción de tener una pelea similar a la de los héroes ficticios que ve en la tele o el hecho de concentrarse para no tener que sufrir mas daño por parte del mono que se llamo así mismo como mojo jojo. Era un nombre extraño por si se lo preguntaban, pero tampoco es como si le tomase mucha importancia el como se llamaba.

“…”

La pelea ya llevaba mucho tiempo desde que empezó, Momoko no contaba el tiempo, pero lo seguro es que ya llevaba mas algunos minutos. Era extraño pensar que todo esta pelea comenzó por una simple galleta rellena.

“...”

Aunque Momoko no lo  había notado, su pelea había provocado varios daños a la ciudad.  Todo a su alrededor parecía haber sido afectado por la pelea que llevaba a cabo contra mojo jojo.  Las calles tenían baches gigantes y pequeños  esparcidos en diferentes lugares.  Los edificios a su alrededores estaba con agujeros y una que otra ventana rota. Ademas de que los autos que estaban en su camino habían sufrido daños, llevando a algunos a estar volcados o siendo usados por ellos en su pelea.

La imagen que daban no era practicante la mejor  ante los ciudadanos.  Pero debido a la emoción del momento, a ellos no le importaba lo que los demás piensen de ellos. Al menos ese era el caso de Mojo jojo.

“No te muevas pequeña molestia.” Con un tono grueso e inundado de emociones que mostraban su estado de animo enojado. En este momento Mojo jojo estaba complemente enojado, aunque si se lo preguntaran el enojo no era lo que mas sentía en este momento, si fuera a dar una mejor palabra de su estado de animo, el diría que esta irritado.

D esde el momento en que comenzó la pelea, el no había logrado derrotar a la chica que tenia en frente suyo. Era frustrante el no poder haber terminado esta pelea rápidamente, ademas de que el tenia en mente mas planes que hacer y no tenia tiempo que perder. Esto tenia que acabar rápido.

Ademas de lo dicho anteriormente, Mojo jojo tenia otra razón para querer terminar esta pelea.  Y era que a pesar de que no lo admitiría a otros la chica a la que se esta enfrentando era ligeramente superior a el. Solo ligeramente.

“Grr.”

Ante el no poder continuar con la pelea mas tiempo o si no el podría terminar cayendo primero, Mojo jojo  decidió en escapar en el momento en que vea una  oportunidad. Por ahora la batalla continua sin ningún momento en el que pudiera aprovechar.

“…”

E ntre mas continuaba la pelea, su entorno cada vez sufría mas daño del que tenia antes,  y toda esta destrucción terminaba en un dolor de cabeza para cierto alcalde de la ciudad.

“…”

Después de unos minutos mas de pelea, esta se estaba volviendo cada vez mas reñida. Ante la vista de Mojo jojo, la chica de traje rosa, comenzó a emanar cierta aura de un color que combinaba con su yo-yo. Sea lo que fuese esa cosa, no parecía ser buenas noticias para el.

“Hah!!”

Por un grito por parte de Momoko, lanzo un golpe con su yo-yo. Pero a diferencia de sus otros ataques este había sido imbuida con una energía que a pesar de no saber nada de eso, podía usarla aun sin sabe como. Era como si fuera algo natural para ella.

“Guhh”

Aquel golpe que lanzo Momoko termino impactando en el pecho de Mojo jojo, y este al recibir tal impacto fue empujado de manera violenta que provoco que su cuerpo se levantara ligeramente.

“Arggg”

Con solo unos segundo del golpe y salir empujado el cuerpo de Mojo jojo termino chocando contra un automóvil.

“Maldición”

Al levantarse después de haber recibido el impacto del golpe, Mojo jojo no solo estaba fastidiado si no que ahora estaba completamente molesto. Sea quien fuese esa chica de rosa, ella estaba arruinando sus planes de crear caos por la ciudad y no solo eso sino que también la estaba llevando a un punto en el que si no encontraba una forma de escapar el posiblemente termine encerrado nuevamente.

“...”

La mente de Mojo jojo estaba trabajando lo mas que podía para encontrar una forma de escapar de la vista de Momoko, pero era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. A pesar de dar una apariencia débil, la chica que tenia en frente era claramente fuerte y estaba seguro que no le dejaría escapar a si como si nada.

“!!!!”

Y justo en ese preciso momento en el que Mojo jojo estaba pensando en como poder escapar y Momoko estaba en guardia para poder prepararse para posibles ataques. El cielo lentamente se puso en una tonalidad negra. Lo que fue una pelea dura y violenta, esta fue raudamente olvidada por el extraño evento que estaba ocurriendo en el cielo.

“¿Que esta sucediendo?”

El evento que estaba ocurriendo en el cielo era algo que ni Momoko o Mojo jojo hayan visto en sus cortas vidas. El cielo que hace solo unos momento estaba en un celeste claro, acompañado por nubes blancas y un sol que los iluminaba con su luz brillante, fue rápidamente remplazado por un color completamente negro. El color era tan oscuro que si no fuera por el hecho de que las luces de la ciudad se encendieron e iluminaron las calles, todo lo que vería seria una profunda oscuridad.

Momoko que en este momento no tenia la mejor vista debido a que las luces que iluminaban las calles estaba puestos en posiciones en posiciones en las cuales estarían una alejada de otra, podía escuchar los gritos de terror de los ciudadanos que se encontraban viendo su pelea. Ella no sabia que pensar del extraño fenómeno que tenia actualmente en la ciudad.

“¿Porque sucede estas cosas extrañas este día?”

Desde que fue golpeada por ese misterioso rayo blanco, todo el día de Momoko fue una montaña rusa de  emociones. Ella no sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo y el hecho de que ahora todo la cuidad este en la completa  oscuridad era algo de lo cual le daba dudas si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en hasta este momento era real .

“…”

Concentrando su vista hacia el cielo donde pasaba ese extraño acontecimiento, Momoko noto algo extraño.

“Se esta moviendo hacia un punto.”

Por muy extraño que pareciera, la oscuridad del cielo se estaba concentrando en en punto en particular.  Liberando la totalidad del cielo oscuro y haciendo que este volviera a su característico color celeste. Era un aun mas extraño que ver.

Lo que un  momento fue el movimiento de la oscuridad a un cierto punto, dio como resultado una  especie de esfera negra la cual  esta flotando en el cielo. Dicha esfera estaba simplemente quieta en donde estaba.

“¿Que es eso?”

Antes de que pudiera pensar mas en llo que sea que fuese esa esfera, esta dio un ligero temblor, era algo imperceptible para cualquier persona en común, pero por alguna razón Momoko pudo darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

“… Esta cayendo”

Lentamente pero tomando velocidad, la esfera estaba cayendo hacia ellos. Momoko al principio no se dio cuenta, tal vez debido a la distancia o alguna otra razón, pero la esfera negra emitía la misma aura negra que percibió de Mojo jojo, aunque esta expulsaba una cantidad gigantesca. Sea lo que fuera esa cosa le recordaba también a su extraño incidente en donde obtuvo sus poderes.

“Se dirige al parque”

Mirando la dirección en la que caía la esfera, este se dirigía al parque en el que ella estaba hace unos minutos atrás, antes de que tuviera la pelea con Mojo jojo.

Sin esperar mas tiempo Momoko corrió en dirección al parque, ella no sabia porque, pero por alguna razón sabia que lo que sea que fuera esa cosa, estaba relacionado con lo que le había ocurrido a ella. Desde el momento en el que se había encontrado con Mojo jojo ella ha tenido la sensación de que algo extraño estaba pasando en la ciudad.

“Solo espero que eso no sea similar a lo que me ha golpeado”

Si a ella la había golpeado un especie de rayo blanco, era muy probable pensar que al tal Mojo jojo le había pasado lo mismo, Momoko no podía estar del todo segura con esa idea, pero aun así era lo mas razonable. Si esta esfera mostraba la misma aura negra que la que tenia Mojo jojo, es posible que sea la misma que lo golpeo. Y si esta esfera convertía en malvados a los que tocaba, entonces no quería pensar en que es lo que pasaría si esto tocara a alguien.

“Debo llegar mas rápido.”

Aun con el paso rápido que estaba dando, la esfera negra caía a una velocidad que era superior a la de ella. Momoko entendió que cuando ella llegue al parque, la esfera ya habrá caído. Ella solo esperaba que en el momento en que llegue, este no toque a nadie.

“Demonios”

Momoko solo pudo intentar acelerar el paso, para llegar lo mas antes posible.

_______

“BOMM!!!”

Con el claro sonido de la esfera chocando contra el suelo. Momoko se dirigió hacia donde había escuchado el sonido. Caminando lentamente por el pequeño sendero, noto como los animales que aun se encontraban en el parque la miraban con una mirada analítica. Era extraño.

“..Ehm, hola.. Uhm… han visto en donde cayo una especie de objeto circular oscuro..”

Momoko no sabia el porque le había hecho una pregunta a los animales que la estaban mirando de forma extraña, tal vez lo hizo por esa misma mirada que era rara de ver en un animal, tal vez e hecho de que hasta el momento no la habían atacado y solamente se quedaron quietos observándola. Era difícil de explicar la razón.

“…”

Ha pesar de no dar ni una sola palabra, mas bien seria extraño que Momoko esperara que los animales hablaran, estos giraron su cuello en un angula de 90 grados. La imagen que daban en cierta forma asustaba a Momoko, pero sin importar lo bizarro de la imagen, ella entendió lo que querían decirle.

“...G-gracias.”

Con una voz temblorosa, Momoko continuo con su camino a la dirección que le indicaron los animales.

“Todo este día se esta volviendo extraño.”

Continuando por el sendero del parque, Momoko vio a mas animales que solamente se quedaron quietos mientras hacían un circulo. Seguramente la esfera o el que sea que haya sido tocado por esta estaba en el medio de ese circulo.

“!”

Al notar su parecencia los animales, comenzaron a observarla de la misma manera en la que los otros que se había encontrado antes. Cada uno de ellos parecía dar ese sentimiento de inteligencia, era como si fueran al menos en termino de comportamiento similar a un humano adulto.

“Eh…”

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, los animales comenzaron a mostrar sus colmillos y garras, era claro que no la querían cerca de lo que estuvieran protegiendo.

“Haah”

En este tipo de situación Momoko no sabia que hacer, los animales estaban a punto de atacar y ella estaba completamente rodeada de estos.

!!

Pero justo al momento de dar su grito de miedo, una pequeña ave salido del medio del circulo. Esta ave comenzó a comunicarse con los animales con su característico sonido.

“…”

Por un momento hubo completo silencio por los animales que iban a atacar a Momoko, estos ocultaros sus garras y colmillo, y tomaron atención a lo que sea que el ave les estaba diciendo. Después de que el ave terminara de decir lo que estaba diciendo, los animales se miraron el una al otro y posteriormente comenzaron a romper el circulo dejando un pequeño espacio para que alguien entrara.

“…”

Momoko a pesar de que no querría entrar al circulo, ella dejo a lado esa idea de dar marcha atrás y continuo el camino adentro de este.

El ave el cual le había ayudado a calmar a los animales y permitirle continuar con su camino, se acomodo en su hombro.

“…”

Momoko no tenia nada que decir ante la acción del pajarito, ella había sido salvada por una ave pequeña y si aun después de haberla ayudado tanto le negaba el usar su hombro para acomodarse, entonces le haría ver muy mal a ella.

!!!

Al entrar en el circulo, los ojos se Momoko se agrandaron de sorpresa al ver a una persona dormida en una posición sentada en el tronco de un árbol. La persona en cuestión tenia una apariencia hermosa, su cabello rubio ondeaba al ritmo del viento dándole un sentimiento pacifico, Su rostro el cual tenia una tonalidad ligeramente bronceada, al igual que toda su piel restante; En sus mejillas había tres rayas las cuales le daban una similitud a los bigotes de un gato. En complexión parecía ser alguien atlético, a pesar de no tener esos músculos gigantes que veía en esas peleas de lucha, el tampoco parecía se alguien que mostrara fuerza. Como Momoko podía ver sus músculos, la respuesta era sencilla...

“Porque no esta usando nada para cubrirse el torso.”

… Tal vez debido a la explosión provocada por la caída de la esfera, era posible que su ropa se haya visto afectada y fuera destruida, era una suerte que haya conservado los pantalones o sino tendría muchos mas problemas para mirarlo de frente.

“Que debo hacer?”

Momoko en este momento no sabia que debía de hacer con la persona que tenia en frente, dándole una vista mas detallada. Momoko no parecía reconocerlo de ningún lugar en el que haya estado, así que era de suponer que se trataba de alguien desconocido para ella. De todas formas ella podría recordar si es que ha visto a alguien tan bello como el antes.

“Parece ser uno o dos años mayor que yo.”

Dado a su complexión y a su rostro, Momoko podía suponer que la persona que tenia en frente era alguien joven, tal vez un estudiante.

“El ha sido tocado por la esfera oscura”

Mirando el cuerpo del joven desconocido, Momoko noto que esta mostraba el mismo tipo de aura que Mojo jojo, pero a diferencia de el, esta aura que mostraba abismalmente mas grande, tanto la cantidad como la espesura de ese era gigante. Era como si ella estuviera en un océano de color negro.

Momoko no sabia que pensar de esto. ¿Debería de despertarlo? En realidad ¿ella debería de hacer algo? Este asunto no es su problema, si a esta persona en frente de sus ojos había sido golpeado por esa cosa negra ¿era seguro que ella estuviera aquí? El no despertaría de forma violenta y comenzaría a destruir todo lo que se encuentre en su camino.

“pi-pi-pi”

Mientras continuaba con sus pensamientos de si debía de despertar a la persona que tenia en frente o no. El ave el cual aun seguía acomodado en su hombro hizo el característico sonido de su canto.

“?”

Obligada a salir de sus pensamientos, Momoko miro en direccional a la ave que tenia en el hombro. El ave con un simple movimiento salio del donde se encontraba y comenzó a dirigirse en donde se encontraba el joven dormido.

“…”

En lo que fueron unos segundos de vuelo por parte del ave este termino aterrizando en la cabeza del joven dormido.

“Pi-pi-pi-pi”

Con el sonido del canto de la ave indicando que tomara atención a sus acciones. El ave comenzó a apuntar su vista hacia la persona la cual se encontraba reposando, después de un segundo este volvió a mirar a Momoko, esta acción la repitió unas cuantas veces mas para que pudiera entender lo que quería decir.

“…”

Momoko supuso que lo que quería que el ave que hiciera era despertar a la persona en frente de ella, pero aun si el pájaro que la había ayudado le decía que lo despertara, ella tenia sus dudas. Si lo pensara bien era extraño que le pidieran ayuda, ya que los mismos animales podían despertarlo y no habría necesidad de que ella lo hiciera. Ademas también estaba el hecho del comportamiento de los mismos animales, ella sabia que estos no fueron afectados por aquella esfera negra, pero ahora mismo se encontraban mostrando un comportamiento e inteligencia que era muy superior a la que comúnmente tendrían, ellos se acercaban a la inteligencia de un humano.

“Pi-pi-pi-pi”

El sonido del ave insistiendo en que lo despertara solamente confundía mas a Momoko.

“…”

Mirando al ave y a los animales que la rodeaban, Momoko dio unos pasos para acercarse al joven durmiente. Ella posiblemente estaba cometiendo un error, pero aun así lo haría.

“…”

A pesar de estar a solo unos metros de distancia, Momoko sentía que cada paso que daba era como si caminara en el agua. Sus pasos se volvían pesados y lentos.

“…”

Al estar literalmente a los centímetros de distancia, Momoko noto que la persona a la qe iba a desperar entraba perfectamente en la definición de hermoso, a pesar de haberlo visto antes, el estar cerca de el le hacia notar los pequeños rasgos que solo notaria al estar a una distancia de no mas de un metro.

“Se ve tranquilo”

Al ver su rostro sereno, Momoko no pudo evitar pensar en que la imagen que daba parecía ser muy natural, era como si la naturaleza y el formaran uno solo.

“Pi-pi-pi-pi”

Al ver que Momoko estaba complemente distraída observando a la persona en la que estaba reposando, decidió de dar su canto para sacarla de su momento de estupor.

“….Eh…. Ah, perdón, lo despertare ahora.”

Sintiéndose avergonzada por ser vista en una situación embarazosa, Momoko solo pudo disculparse con el ave y proseguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

“…..”

Con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Momoko acerco su cuerpo mas cerca y sujeto sus hombros. Con una rápida sacudida, ella repitió este proceso unas veces. Al principio parecía que la persona no estaba reaccionando a sus sacudidas, estaba tan tranquilo que si no fuera por el hecho de que su pecho no hacia el movimiento normal que hacia alguien al respirar, ella lo tomaría como si hubiera muerto.

“…”

“...Hm”

Después de unos segundos de sacudidas, Momoko iba a rendirse de despertarlo hasta que escucho un sonido viniendo de la boca del joven durmiente. Era solo un simple sonido de molestia, uno que cualquiera haría cuando nos molestan mientras dormimos o descansamos, pero al fin y al cabo ell lo escucho, la persona que tenia en frente se estaba despertando.

“…”

Con un ligero movimiento de sus parpados y cejas. La persona levanto su brazo ligeramente y a frotase el ojo con su mano.

“Se esta despertando.”

“Pi-pi-pi-pi”

Al momento de notar sus movimientos, los animales comenzaron a prestarle mas atención al joven que a Momoko. Cada unos parecía aullar o vocalizar con su sonido característico. Momoko quien estaba en medio de toda la situación no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraño de la imagen, era como si los animales estuvieran festejando el nacimiento de un rey o estuvieran alabando a una deidad.

El sonido de los animales podía ser escuchado a metros de distancia alrededor del parque, era seguro que muchas personas estuvieran escuchando lo que ella podía escuchar, pero para su buena suerte nadie se encontraba en el parque actualmente, así que solo se limitarían a escuchar. Si alguien viera lo que estaba viendo, sentiría mucha curiosidad pero a la vez miedo. Esto no esta que pudiera ver cualquiera.

“¿Donde estoy?”

Una voz desconocida paso por los oídos de Momoko, era una voz masculina la cual mostraba indicios de madures, pero que aun conservaba algo de juventud. Girando su cabeza para ver a la persona que produjo esa voz…

“…”

La persona la cual había logrado despertar, ahora mismo estaba parado y a solo unos centímetros de distancia, aquellos ojos azules miraron sus ojos rosados. Parecía estar completamente tranquilo, su cuerpo no mostraba indicios de que comenzaría a atacarla, parecía una persona común y corriente.

“¿Quien eres?”

A pesar de que la persona en cuestión le había hecho una pregunta, ella no le tomo atención a sus palabras. Ahora mismo Momoko se encontraba viendo el cuerpo atlético de la persona en cuestión. Ella ya lo había visto pero, algo era verlo mientras estaba dormido y otra cosa era verlo mientras estaba consiente. Debería de ser algo vergonzoso para ella, pero el poder ver un cuerpo atlético de primera clase, era un lujo que pocas veces podía darse placer.

“Eh, hola.”

Sacando la de su estupor, Momoko noto una mano que se agitaba en frente de su cara. El joven desconocido estaba intentando de que volviera a la realidad.

“Ehm… yo… no es lo parece, y-y-yo solo estaba viendo otra cosa, no estaba viendo tu abdomen. De verdad solo estaba pensando en como de hermoso es el día.”

Momoko en este momento se sentía demasiado avergonzada para pensar con claridad, ella había sido descubierta viendo los músculos al descubierto de un chico y peor aun la persona que lo descubrió era a la que estaba viendo de manera pervertida.

“Descuida no me molestaba que me miraras de manera pervertida.”

Las palabras del joven desconocido solo agrego mas leña al fuego de la vergüenza de Momoko. A pesar de que seguramente le había dicho esas palabras con la intención de tranquilizarla, esas palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario. Momoko ahora mismo solo quería hacer un agujero y acularse en el.

_______

Naruto no sabia como reaccionar ante la chica que tenia en frente de el. La chica que tenia ante sus ojos parecía una niña de entre unos catorce a quince años. Su piel clara y ojos rosados. Su cabello es pelirrojo con flequillos bien cortados, que le llega hasta su cintura, aunque parecía que podía llegar mas lejos si se sacara la cinta en su cabello. Lo que mas rareza tenia Naruto de esta chica era que su vestimenta. Parecía estar vistiendo una especia de vestido corto carmesí con chaleco corto con lineas negras en la parte superior e inferior y cinturón blanco / rosa, zapatos carmesí. Llevaba un cinturón es blanco con muchas hebillas doradas y la letra P en el centro.

La chica en cuestión en este momento estaba con la cara roja y se movía de un lado a otro. Era algo graciosos de ver. Era relajante despertar y ver algo divertido.

“!”

Mientras miraba a la chica un detalle que había pasado por alto lo sorprendió.

“Puedo mover mi cuerpo.”

A pesar de que al comienzo no le tomo atención, ahora mismo Naruto sentía como si su cuerpo estaba en un mejor estado e incluso mejor de lo que se había sentido antes. Abriendo y cerrando la palma de su mano Naruto no entendía el porque de la mejora de su anterior condición.

“Acaso algo paso mientras estaba dormido.”

Intentando recordar los últimos segundos de antes de que cayera dormido. El podía recordar una gran mancha negra la cual se acercaba a el y solo unos breves segundos cuando impacto con el. Sea lo que fuese que le había impactado, eso había lo había curado de su deteriorada condición.

“Supongo que esto debe de ser algo bueno.”

Volviendo a tomar su atención a la chica la cual aun seguía moviendo erráticamente, este pudo ver algo que rodeaba a la chica.

“Que es esa aura blanca.”

Sea lo que fuese que rodeaba a la chica, le provocaba cierto sentimiento de incomodidad. No era común, después de todo el que te incomode alguien sin conocerlo y que sea tan repentino, era extraño. Pero para su suerte este sentimiento podía ignorarlo.

“Ehm, me gustaría saber quien eres.”

Tomando un tono mas serio, Naruto decidió que por ahora era mejor que conociera mejor el lugar donde estaba y poder establecer al menos una base para encontrar una forma de volver a casa.

Mirando a la chica la cual se sorprendió del tono serio que tomo, esta dio unos pequeños suspiros y para tranquilizarse. Después de unos segundos ella le dio una mirada firme y con un poco de duda comenzó a responder sus preguntas.


	3. Llegada (Parte III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**III**

“Hoy no es mi día.”

A pesar de haber comenzado el día de una manera tranquila, ahora mismo no era el mejor momento para el profesor Utonio. Debido a un incidente que involucraba cambios meteorológicos y su hijo Ken, ahora se encontraba en la búsqueda de personas que pudieron verse afectados por incidente en su laboratorio.

“Como pudimos perder a la chica que luchaba contra Mojo jojo.”

El profesor junto con la ayuda de su hijo Ken, su mascota Poochi, el alcalde y la asistente del alcalde la señorita Bello, estaban buscando a la chica que lucho contra el mono que se llamo a si mismo Mojo jojo. Aunque también hubiera sido razonable es ir por Mojo jojo este ya había escapado del lugar al momento que el incidente con el rayo oscuro Z había pasado. Revisando las cámaras del lugar en donde tuvo la pelea, este mostraba como Mojo jojo al momento de darse cuenta de la distracción de la chica, huyo inmediatamente.

“Perdón profesor, pero la chica podía saltar muy alto y mi auto quedo averiado debido a que sufrió varios golpes por la pelea.”

Ante las palabras de disculpa, el profesor giro ligeramente el cuello y vio a la persona en cuestión. Con una apariencia algo obesa. Un cabello y bigote peculiares los cuales tenían el mismo color gris claro. Usando el mismo traje de trabajo el cual consistía de un esmoquin abierto que era una mezcla de negro y gris, dentro de esta llevaba un chaleco de botón de color verde y en su cuello tenia puesto una corbata de moño. Tenia una pantalones grises y unos zapatos de color blanco en la parte superior y negro en la inferior.

“No hay de que preocuparse alcalde. Los efectos que producen los rayos Z son desconocidos y seria tonto el pensar que estaríamos preparados para algo desconocido.”

Tal y como dijo el profesor, la persona que tenia a lado no era otro mas que el alcalde de la ciudad de nueva Saltadilla.

“…”

Por ahora tanto el como el alcalde y los demás estaban buscando a la chica en una camioneta equipada especialmente para este tipo de situaciones.

“Siento la esencia de los rayos Z”

Tomando la atención de todos, un perro mecánico hablo ha todos los presentes.

“¿Estas seguro, Poochi?”

Mostrando algo de duda ante la declaración del perro, Ken solo miro a su mascota con algo de duda pero también con emoción. A pesar de haber ayudado a la ciudad con un problema que pudo haber acabado con todo, aun se sentía algo culpable de que el fuera la razón por la que se crearon esos rayos Z y causar otro tipo de problemas.

“Estoy seguro, lo que siento es la presencia de alguien que fue golpeado por un rayo Z blanco, también siento a otra persona cerca de esta, pero esta parece haber sido golpeada por un rayo Z negro.”

Ante las palabras de Poochi todos pudieron sentir que un problema se avecinarían, ya que si con el primer enfrentamiento que se produjo con seres que poseían diferentes tipos de rayo Z ocasiono que todo un barrio comercial fuera destruido. Uno no quería pensar que provocaría el enfrentamiento de otros.

“En donde se encuentran, Poochi!”

Dando un grito, Ken quería saber en donde se encontraban estos.

“Los siento muy cerca, aunque no puedo dar una ubicación exacta, puedo decir que la concentración del aroma de diferente animales esta muy presente en el lugar en donde se encuentran. Pare que también hay olor de arboles y hierbas.”

Todos los que escucharon lo que dijo Poochi, se concentraron en pensar a que lugar se refería.

“…”

Mientras el silencio reinaba en la camioneta, parecía que nadie se daba la idea de donde era aquel lugar.

“Acaso no se referirá al parque que se encuentra cerca.”

La única mujer la cual había quedado en silencio todo el momento, dijo unas palabras con cierta duda.

“Lo único que puede dar con toda esas cosas que dijo Poochi parece sen lugar el cual tenga una vegetación abundante lo cual daría perfectamente con el parque ya que este tiene muchos arboles y esta lleno de hierbas. Ademas de que a pesar de ya llamamos a control animal para que recogieran a los animales del zoológico que escaparon para que regresen a sus jaulas, estos aun no están preparados y actualmente estos animales aun se encuentran mayoría en el parque. ¿Verdad?”

Con las palabras de la asistente del alcalde, todos quedaron en silencio y después de unos segundos…

“Eso es!!”

….Con un grito por parte de todos, menos de la asistente del acalde. El profesor dio media vuelta la camioneta y dio rumbo hacia el parque a toda velocidad.

____________

El profesor junto con su hijo, Poochi, el alcalde y la señorita Bello, llegaron al parque donde presuntamente se encontraban las dos personas que fueron afectadas por diferente rayos Z.

“La esencia es muy fuerte, estamos cerca.”

Las palabras de Poochi aumentaron el animo y todos agradecieron a la señorita Bello por descubrir donde se encontraban.

“Muy bien, el parque no es muy grande, pero tampoco es pequeño así que sugiero que nos dividamos y si alguno de nosotros los encuentra comunique con los otros y después vamos a convencerlos de que vengan con nosotros.”

Con una idea dicha por parte del profesor Utonio, todos dieron su asentimiento de estar de acuerdo con el plan… Pero antes de que todos pudieran tomar caminos separados, Ken levanto la mano para dar una pregunta a su padre.

“¿Que sucede Ken?”

El profesor quien vio la expresión incomoda que daba su hijo, supo que ea lo que fuese que preguntaría no seria algo bueno.

“¿Que pasaría si ellos no quieren venir con nosotros?”

Aquellas palabras simples las cuales si uno lo pensara bien tendrían que decirse en este tipo de situaciones, hicieron que un silencio incomodo los rodeara. Era una pregunta que en cierta forma todos querían hacer, pero que nadie se animo a decirlas. ¿Que pasaría no quieren con solo palabras? Esa era la pregunta exacta, pero que al final de diferente manera fue dicha.

“...Supongo que habrá que usar la fuerza. Escuchen bien no estamos haciendo diciendo que les aremos daño, pero también hay que usar algo de fuerza para que no ocasionen problemas a la ciudad y también poder curarlos en caso de que lo que les haya pasado pueda se perjudicial ¿Entendido?”

Las palabras del profesor, las cuales ya no tenían la confianza que tenían antes fueron escuchas.

“…”

Sin decir ninguna palabras mas, cada uno fue en diferentes direcciones.

___________

Ken quien estaba acompañado por Poochi debido a la sugerencia de su padre. Ambos caminaron por el parque de manera cuidadosa.

“Los animales se comportan de manera extraña no lo crees, Poochi”

Ken quien estaba observando a los animales que pasaba, se dio cuenta que estos tenían un comportamiento sumamente educado, incluso podría decirse que parecían extrañamente humanos en lo que respectaba a su forma de actuar. Todos ellos parecían llevarse bien sin importar la raza. Ken pudo ver en el camino a unos leones dormir tranquilamente con unos venados acompañándolos en la misma sombra de árbol, aunque tal acción se veía hermosa y emotiva, eso no quitaba que fuera extraño de ver.

“Parece como si hubieran adquirido inteligencia y control sobre sus instintos.”

Las palabras de Poochi ciertamente habían expresado perfectamente lo que Ken pensaba. Era extraño e incluso se atrevería a decir imposible que lo que estuviera viendo pasara en verdad sin la intervención de otros, pero al final estaba sucediendo y todo pasaba de forma natural.

“…”

Ken a pesar de su deseo de acercarse a los animales y poder verlos mas de cerca, el no se atrevió. El junto a los demás actualmente tenían que buscar a los que fueron golpeados por los rayos Z e informarlo en caso de verlos.

“…”

Alejándose de los animales que estaban durmiendo tranquilamente. Ken procedió en su camino.

“Creo que puedo oler la esencia de los rayos Z demasiado cerca de donde estamos.”

Al escuchar las palabras de Poochi, Ken camino con mas entusiasmo por el camino que estaba tomando. A pesar de que Poochi no podía decir una ubicación exacta de donde se encontraban los afectados por los rayos Z, este podía dar una ubicación cercana de estos.

“Muy bien continuemos, le diré a los demás de que estos cerca de donde se encuentran esas personas.”

Sacando un pequeño teléfono del bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio, el dio un mensaje a los demás para que lo ubicaran.

“Sigamos, Poochi”

Con todo listo, ambos continuaron.

_____________

Cerca de lo que parecía ser un enorme circulo de animales, Ken miro con asombro la organización de cada uno de ellos. Parecía que estuvieran vigilando o protegiendo lo que fuera que estuviera en medio del circulo.

“Vamos a ver que esta sucediendo ahí”

Sacando unos binoculares de su bata de laboratorio. Ken se subió a la rama de un árbol para tener altura y poder ver lo que ocultaba el circulo de animales.

“ Parecen ser dos personas”

Al tener suficiente altura, Ken uso lo binoculares y vio a dos personas, una chica y un chico, ambos parecían tener una edad joven, aunque el chico daba un la apariencia de alguien mayor, era seguro decir que ambos parecían aun ser jóvenes de secundaria.

“Parece que están hablando. Poochi estas personas son las que fueron golpeadas por los rayos Z ¿Verdad?”

Al mirar a su mascota quien también estaba en la misma rama del árbol. Ken lo vio dar una extraña mirada y en cierta forma también lo vio temblar.

“¿Que sucede Poochi?”

Era extraño ver a Poochi tener una expresión tan atemorizada, era como si estuviera viendo algún tipo de monstruo.

“Si, estoy bien. La chica parece que fue golpeada por un rayo Z blanco… pero lo que me preocupa es el chico que esta a su lado… el fue golpeado por un rayo Z negro y el tal vez inconscientemente esta emanando una gran cantidad de aura oscura, es como si toda la aura que desprende tuviera la capacidad de llenar toda la ciudad en cuestión de horas.”

Las palabras de su compañero ciertamente alarmaron a Ken. Que existiera alguien con la capacidad de esa aura oscura de la que hablaba Poochi era ciertamente preocupante.

“Sera mejor que nos quedemos donde estamos y esperemos a los demás. Seguramente papa tendrá una idea de que hacer con esto.”

Mientras Ken continuaba viendo a los dos desde la distancia, el chico del cual no sabia su nombre comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, parecía que estaba buscando a alguien. Y en un momento de manera repentina el dio una mirada a su dirección.

“Ahhh!”

Dejando escapar un grito, Ken cayo de la rama del árbol debido a que perdió el equilibrio debido a la sorpresa. Para su suerte el árbol por el que se subió no era muy grande y también que cayo en la hierba, pero aun así, Ken quien cayo y se golpeo el trasero contra el suelo dio un grito de dolor. A pesar de no haber sufrido un daño grave el se había lastimado.

“Ken, ¿Puedes levantarte?”

Poochi quien bajo del árbol fue directamente en donde se encontraba Ken.

“Estoy bien, fue solo una caída. Dame unos minutos y podre moverme otra vez.”

Tomando la palabra de Ken, Poochi miro en dirección a donde se encontraba esas dos personas.

“!!”

Al ver el circulo, Poochi noto como este se habría y salían las dos personas quienes se encontraban hablando. La chica parecía mirar en todas las direcciones, seguramente ella aun intenta ubicarlos, pero el chico el cual los miraba directamente, camino hacia donde estaban.

“Ken, rápido levantate. Ambos están dirigiéndose a donde nos encontramos!”

Poochi vio el inútil esfuerzo de Ken de levantarse, pero debido a la caída el no podía hacer ningún movimiento. Procediendo a ponerse en frente de Ken, Poochi se posiciono para protegerlo.

“…”

Después de unos segundo de silencio, las personas en cuestión llegaron a donde se encontraban. La chica parecía desconcertada y algo curiosa al verlos, pero el chico quien veía a Ken parecía tener un rostro completamente serio.

“Apartate”

Con esas palabras dichas por el chico, el procedió a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Ken. Poochi quien intento protegerlo de la persona que se le acercaba, decidió probar una mordida, pero al momento de acercarse a el este lo sujeto.

“No se que estas haciendo, pero no lo hagas.”

Con palabras que sonaban mas tenebrosas que las anteriores, el chico no lo soltó y lo mantuvo sujeto. Ken quien actualmente se encontraba tan aterrorizado que se quedo completamente congelado en donde estaba no hizo nada para detenerlo.

“Ken!!”

Poochi grito el nombre su compañero para que reaccionara, pero sus palabras no le llegaron ya que este aun seguía completamente inmóvil. Poochi giro su cabeza en dirección a la chica la cual solo miraba la situación con algo de entusiasmo y emoción. ¿Porque estaba entusiasmada? Poochi quería preguntarle eso a la chica pero no tuvo tiempo ya que el chico puso la palma de su mano en el hombro de Ken.

“No soy muy bueno en esto, pero tratare de que sea lo mas rápido posible. Así que no te muevas”

Esas palabras asustaron a Poochi quien se agitaba para liberarse del agarre al que estaba sujeto. Ante sus ojos Poochi vio como el aura oscura salia de las manos de chico y comenzaron a ocultar completamente a Ken. Después de unos segundos el aura lo oculto completamente.

“KEN!!!”

“Ya esta hecho.”

Después de decir esas palabras el chico libero a Poochi del agarre y se alejo de Ken para estar mas cerca de la chica.

Poochi quien en este momento quería gritar groserías de las cuales no sabia que podía decir, vio como la neblina oscura desaparecía.

“????”

Ante sus ojos Poochi vio a Ken completo y sin ningún rasguño.

“¿En serio lo has curado, Naruto? Parece no tener ningún cambio.”

Las palabras de la chica tomaron la atención de Poochi.

“ Lo he hecho, Momoko. Solamente que sus daños parecían estar en su zona trasera y sus pantalones ocultaron el hematoma que tenia en su trasero. Ahora se puede levantar como nuevo, pero por alguna razón no quiere moverse. Es extraño…. Hey, pequeño perro. Puedes decirle a tu amigo de que ya puede levantarse.”

Las palabras del tal llamado Naruto desconcertaron a Poochi.

“Ken, Poochi!!”

Las palabras del profesor Utonio, el alcalde y la señorita Bello, resonaron a la distancia.

“Hey, Naruto crees que ellos vinieron por nosotros. El hombre de la barba lo había visto antes.”

“No lo se, parece que están mas preocupados por el chico y el perro.”

“Hmmn, Naruto”

“Que?”

“Parece que el chico llamado Ken se desmayo”

“Que?”

“Miralo sus ojos están completamente en blanco y no se ha movido en todo el momento.”

“Heh… Que lo habrá desmallado. Acaso vio algún monstruo o algo así”

“No lo se, quizás.”

Con ambos mirándose el uno al otro y después mirando al niño y al perro. Ambos pensaron lo mismo.

““Es extraño””

Con ambos diciendo lo mismo. Poochi solo vio a los dos sin entender que es lo que estaba pasando.

Y así con un niño desmayado, un perro confundido, unos chicos desconcertados de porque el niño se desmayo y unos adultos preocupados. Termino la búsqueda.

““Ciertamente muy extraño””

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este seria la ultima parte de este capitulo.
> 
> Gracias a los que leen esto y los que lo van a leer.
> 
> Para aquellos que quieran verlo en su versión sin ninguna división de partes. lo publicare en Fanfiction posteriormente. 
> 
> Búsquenme en con el mismo nombre de usuario que uso en este, también publico en wattpad con el mismo nombre de usuario.


End file.
